1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, a method, and the like for watching a watching target such as a child.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watching apparatuses for watching watching targets, such as children, have been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-339708). A watching apparatus (camera image distribution system) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-339708 monitors a child, who is a watching target, using a camera. The watching apparatus then distributes a monitoring image obtained by the camera to a terminal device.